A Week of Snow and Sisterly Love
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Just making a contribution to Elsanna week! Of course there is an incest warning. Just going to combine everything into one, but unrelated story updated to chapter 7 and now completed.
1. Cuddles

**A/N: Yeah, I told myself I wasn't going to do this, but here I am. And, I'm also behind, hoping to catch up tomorrow. So have a cheesy spur of the moment cuddle story. This so probably sucks, I apologize in advance. Used Spell Checker Plus to check my awful grammar.**

* * *

Anna hadn't seen Elsa all day and the princess started to get worried. "Why is it so cold in the library, today?" Anna asked herself, as she passed the room. She finally figured out that she must have taken residents in library for ice was encasing the doors. She also decided to take it upon herself and investigate the situation. A few moments later she stood at the doors once again only this time dressed like she was going to take a hike up the Northern Mountain. Making sure she was bundled up, to shield herself from the frigid unknown. Anna did a quick check list. "Hat, scarf, gloves, cloak, shirt I stole from Kristoff, ill fitting pants I also stole, and boots." Taking one last look down at her body Anna nodded satisfied, "Yep! Everything is here! Time to make sure Elsa is okay!"

Grabbing onto the knob the door did not budge. Undeterred Anna ran outside to find the window frosted over as well. _Gods, Elsa must be really upset, but about what?_ Picking up a rock the princess tossed it shattering both the ice and the window. _At least it is not too thick . . . yet._ Slipping into the entrance she created, Anna was hit by a blast of freezing wind first. The force was so strong that it knocked the girl into a bookshelf. Digging herself out Anna ventured forward, wondering if her sister was okay. The ice practically sliced through her cloak the further she walked. Her footprints went from light steps to knee deep in a matter of inches. Anna tried to call for her sister, but all words were drowned out by the howling wind. The snow had reached her waist, forcing Anna to dig her way out, and the trail she had created behind her covered instantly.

She knew was getting closer as she gazed up the snowy, wind vortex surrounding the front desk. "Elsa," she called.

Nothing.

The scene was all too familiar to Anna. It reminded her of the moment where Elsa struck her heart. Shaking off the dread, Anna pushed on determined to find out why her dear sister was freezing the room. Every step forward Anna took, she was forced two back. Yet, she refused to give up thirteen years of isolation she kept her heart full of hope that one day Elsa would open door. Even after everything the pair went through Anna promised herself she would never allow Elsa to ever shut her out again. Reaching the middle of her swirling snow storm Anna outstretched her hand and tapped the blond's shoulder.

Ignored, Anna jumped grabbing the chair and wrapping her arms Elsa around her shoulders hugging her as tightly as she could. "Elsa, snap out of it," she cried shaking the queen.

Elsa glanced up to see her sister, and felt her nuzzling her neck. "Anna?" she asked, perplexed "What is your problem?"

Smiling against her cold neck Anna rolled her eyes, i_s this really this oblivious?_

"You kind of set off an eternal winter in the library," the redhead gestured.

Elsa's eyes widen in shock, and blushed, "Oh, dear it would seem that I had. I got caught up in enticing, yet angst filled story, and-" Finally getting a good look at not only the room, and her snow covered sister as well, she added, "I guess my ice powers seemed to have acted upon my emotions." With a wave of her hand the snow melted and the wind died. "Sorry, I had no idea."

Anna tried not to laugh, but knowing that her sister got all worked over some book made it even funnier to the girl. "Elsa you are such a dork some times."

"But I am your dork, right?"

Anna answered by climbing into her sister's lap, and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Yes, you're my dork, and I love you." Elsa reached out for the book only to have her hand smacked. "You can read, later, right now I just spend time with you. Now that I know you're safe."

Wrapping her arms around the younger girl Elsa asked slightly worried, "Are you not cold, snowflake? For you know I'm not the-"

"No, I'm fine, but you're really cold." Cuddling closer into her sister's body Anna let out a small sigh, "But, I have enough heat for us to share."

Rolling eyes at Anna, she happened to catch a whiff of her bundled attire, "Why do you smell like Sven?" Her question went unanswered as she discovered Anna was fast asleep in her lap. Elsa gently kissed her sister's hair loving the fact that she cared so much to venture in her accidental snow storm. "Sleep well, snowflake."

* * *

_Ten points if people can guess what story I was referring too!_


	2. First Kiss

Day Two Prompt: First Kiss

In the soft glow of the dwindling fire sat Queen Elsa and her younger sister Princess Anna. The pair of royals sat close their fingers ghosting the others in sweet, innocent touches. Elsa kept her nose in a book whilst her sister had her lips attached to a mug of hot chocolate. Their forbidden relationship had started after Anna confessed her feelings first. Elsa was shocked for the moment for she too longed to tell her sister how much she loved her, but of course the exuberant girl took the needed step.

They had spent most of the weeks after holding hands in secret under the table, or when they had time to themselves. Whispering softly 'I love you' to each other in the dark corners of the night. Elsa bit her lip behind the pages of the book she knew nothing about how to express her undying love for Anna any further. For the past couple of days she longed to feel those soft lips against hers. Yet, the regal queen had no idea where to begin. She wanted to be subtle, but not forgoing. _One can not just simply go 'Anna can I kiss you?'_

"Elsa," a light voice called.

Removing herself from her internal struggle and book Elsa meet Anna's gaze. Even in the dim lighting the queen could still see never ending excitement lighting those blue eyes. "Yes, Anna?" she inquired, tuning out the voices in her head.

Anna slide her hand over Elsa's, intertwining their fingers. "Is something wrong?"

Glancing over Elsa tried to piece together a reply. "Of. . .of course every-" Her sentence trail off as she noticed the foam mustache upon her sister upper lip. Turning her head quickly to conceal the smile, she placed her hand over her mouth to cough.

Anna quirked her brow confused she thought her sister loved her just as much as she did. _Is there doubt, is this not what she expected? I've been trying to move this forward, but I keep messing it up with my clumsiness._

Regaining her composer Elsa turned to see that Anna still had not wiped away the foam. "Am I not good enough for you," Anna blurted out.

Elsa titled her head confused, in a shaky tone she asked, "What possessed you to say that?"

Twiddling her finger's her nervousness returned, "Well, you see, we never, we never do anything other than hold hands."

"Oh," even in fading light Elsa's cheeks were streaked with red. "I just, I don't want to push myself on you, snowflake."

Anna shook her head, "You could never push me too far!"

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me, for I never want to push you away, ever again."

"Then why did you turn away from me a moment ago?"

_Is that what __her outburst__was__ about? _"You have foam on your face, silly," Elsa replied sweetly.

It was Anna's turn to blush, dropping her head in shame she whispered, "Oh, sorry for snapping. "It is okay, these are expected. Now then allow me to clean you up," Elsa offered, with a handkerchief. Leaning forward to remove it Elsa reached out. Anna could feel her sister's breath against her warm cheeks. The two were close that all Anna had to do was lean in a little and their lips would touch. The younger sister equally wanted to kiss those pale pink lips. Leaning back finished, Elsa, spotted the empty mug asked, "How was your hot chocolate?"

A mischievous smirk crossed the redhead's lips. "It was great, but you why don't you find out for yourself."

"What-" Anna placed her lips on Elsa's, but instead of a cute kiss like she intended. Anna's teeth scarped Elsa's bottom lips cutting it. Pulling away first Elsa could taste the blood.

Rubbing her hand over her hair, Anna smiled innocently, "That did not work out as I had planned."

Elsa, gently tugged on one of Anna's braids bringing her face towards her, and placed a gently kiss upon the redhead lips. "I have to agree the hot chocolate was indeed delicious!"

* * *

**A/N: I really suck at fluff, sorry.**


	3. Nightmare

Day Three Prompt: Nightmare

Standing in the training hall I had surrounded myself in ice statues of menacing looking foes. I armed myself with a blade made of ice. Most would find my need to hone my fighting skills a waste, practically unnecessary. Yet, I felt obligated to fight, as Queen I had to protect my kingdom, the citizens, and more importantly my sister. Taking a deep calming breath in I mentally prepared myself to fight. I sprinted off slicing through the ice and leaving them to fall. Through the maze I raced not leaving a single statue in my wake. Finishing the next to last one I took a quick breath before facing my final one. He stood there with a smug smile, those stupid sideburns, that dimpled chin, I even had created his perfect hair, and that forsaken cursed-. I rose the blade and began swinging unleashing all my anger, and fear onto this single piece of ice.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. My. Sister. Again." The blade ran completely through, and the ice gave away. Before his torso could fall to the ground I sliced off the head allowing it roll along the floor.

"Elsa," I turned to see Anna in the doorway. She seemed scared as she slowly walked in, and around the piles of ice. "Is this a bad time?"

Banishing the sword, and all the ice. She did not need to see the head of Hans beheaded even if it just ice. "No, what do you need?"

She looked away, and toyed with one of her braids a nervous reaction. "I was wondering, if. . . well, if your not too busy. If we could sleep in the same bed together tonight?"

"Yes, you are always welcomed to sleep in my bed."

She simply nodded accepting my reply. Then suddenly she rushed over hugging me around the waist. I could hear her silent sobs against my neck, "I never want to have that dream again."

Running a soothing hand along her back I agreed, "Neither, do I." I could remember the nightmare, and the events of last night clearly for it now haunted my thoughts today.

* * *

It started off perfect just the two of us ignoring the world and it's problem's. Just me and my Anna ice skating around the frozen pond. I moved along the ice gracefully, while she stumble still unable to find her balance. Covering my mouth to hide the laugh as her she tried to stand. I reached out to grab her arm to help, but something stopped me. The atmosphere grew darker, and the ice began to crack I saw the fear in Anna's eyes as I made a second attempt to reach her. Our fingers grazed each others but Anna was dragged away from me as I fell into the frigid waters.

The scene changed from rippling black water to a dimly light room. I rose my head to see the outline to a shadowy figure. Going to move I found myself chained to the wall. The shadow came into the light revealing it to be Hans. He smirked demonically, and I noticed he held a chain in his hand. He spoke, his words inaudible to me. Yanking on the chain Anna stumbled forward the shear terror of being held captive by the man who tired to kill us both illuminated in her eyes. She yelled the words fading into the shallow darkness. Despite not being able to hear her voice I could tell she was calling out to me. Just knowing she was crying out my name made this dream all the more haunting. Unable to hear her sweet voice shattered my heart and wrenched my soul.

Hans tossed her aside like she meant nothing at all. He withdrew his sword keeping that smile upon his smug ill perfect face. Moving my binds longing for ice to shot up from the ground. Yet, nothing happened. Forced the watched the horror before me Hans brought back his blade and his lips moved to formed the words, "Monster's deserve to die." A loud blood curdling scream sounded in the background, as the sword struck me down into a dark abyss.

I bolted up from the god awful dream. My chest heaved with every heavy breath I exhaled. Running my hand over my forehead I felt that the sweat upon my brow had frozen into beads of ice. "It was just a dream," I told myself. "Anna is still-" another scream cut me off. "That wasn't part of the dream?" I asked shocked. Worry rang throughout my body, "Anna!"

Leaving the room not even bothering with a robe, I rushed down the hall for Anna's room. The one night I request to have some space. The one night she is not at my side something happens to her. Skidding to a halt at the door I did not take the time to knock. An icy blast blew the door open slamming it into the other wall. I saw Anna pacing the room wringing her hands one second, and running through her messy hair. She seemed okay, but I needed to, no I had to make sure nothing awful happened to my dear little sister. I slowly walked over making sure not to frighten her. She looked like an animal, a scared wild animal. After a few silent moments Anna saw me her gaze meet mine. Those brilliant blue eyes tried to mask the fear with her innate happiness, but I saw right through her disguise. "Elsa," she whispered, "What are you doing up?"

Did I want to worry her even more by asking about why she was screaming, or should I just ease into it? I asked myself. "Your side of my bed got cold and lonely. Plus, I wanted to check on you."

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear she said nonchalantly, "You did not have to do that. I just. . .just couldn't sleep."

"I see, may I join you?"

She nodded in the darken room, and gestured to the bed. I sat upon the feather softness, and waited for her to make her way over. Feeling the weight of her presence I pulled the covers over the both of us. I watched her shadow bring her knees up to her chest, and she rested her head upon them. The daunting silence ticked away, it had become an enemy of mine after all those year in my room. It brings out all demons we try to hide until it becomes too much for us to handle, and we proceed to breakdown. "There was blood, so much blood," she muttered. "Hans had taken me captive. He dragged down a hall practically parading me about. He opened a door judging by the demonic smile he wanted to show me something. Behind the door. . . was you," her voice was breaking in to tiny sobs. "You w-were c-chained to the wall, Hans brought back his s-sword, and, and-"

I already knew, I had to stop her, so I wrapped my arms around her bringing her into me. Stroking her hair, I whispered, "It's okay, Anna, nothing will ever happen to you or I."

"How can you be so sure? What if he-"

"Please, Anna," I begged, stroking her hair, "Go, to sleep. It will all be better when the sky is awake."

"Can we," she yawn. I was losing to her the serenity and monster known as sleep. "Build a snowman?"

"Of course." She drifted off, leaving me alone in the night. _Even if I have build a hundred snowmen I will always protect you. _Those were my last thoughts as I too was consumed by sleep, knowing that as long as we had each other everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I probably could have made this a hell of lot darker, I just chose not too. Plus, I didn't bother with grammar check tonight so there is my nightmare.**


	4. Birthday

Day 4 Prompt: Birthday

**A/N: I'm so late I know, life and it's evil wonder's. Yeah, this one is modern, and was kind to hard write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff sat on the floor playing a hardcore round of Call of Duty: Ghosts. He would rather play on the couch, but a certain redhead was all sprawled out, groaning. "What am I going to get the perfect girl, who can get whatever she wants just at the bat of an eye."

"Or the sway of her hips," he mumbled.

"I want to get her the best gift ever, but what? Ugh, I'm such a failure as both her sister and her lover." Anna flipped over, arms hanging over hitting Kristoff on the head. "There are tons of guys who can get her expense, wonderful extravagant things."

Rolling his eyes, he paused the game, "Anna, this is Elsa we're talking about. The woman who hates when people notice her. The very woman who would freeze a room if she got surprised. I am sure would never even accept a single gift someone other than you."

Anna lifted her head up, "How can are so sure?"

Getting annoyed, her answered, "Because she loves you."

A small smile crossed Anna's face, "Thanks for the reassurance, Kristoff."

"Pleasure." His attention turned back to his game.

"But that still doesn't solve the problem of what though."

Letting an exasperated sigh Kristoff, "You know the best present are not the most expense, but from the heart."

Anna shot up like a rocket, "That's it, I'll fix her breakfast! She always does that for me! Thanks Kristoff!" she shouted racing out the door.

Shock and fear filled the guy's eyes as the words registered in his head. "Anna, you're a-" But she was already gone. A gun shot went off and Kristoff saw his character dead. Tossing the controller on the floor he sighed, "Damn it, Anna, I guess I'm to have to bail you out."

Getting back from the store before Elsa got off work Anna made sure to hide everything. "I can't wait until tomorrow," she jumped excitedly.

* * *

Anna got up at the unsightly hour of four am. She not only did she want to get an early start, but the girl could barely contain her excitement. _ Elsa is going to be so excited!_ Slowly Anna tiptoed to the door she did not wake her sister. With the moonlight to guide her Anna tripped over her hockey stick. Anna froze holding her breath as she craned her head back to watch Elsa rolled over with a sigh. Releasing the puff of Anna safely got out of the room. Closing the door behind her she thought, _Now I see why Elsa always yells at me put things away._  
Entering the clean kitchen Anna rubbed her hands together. She gathered up all that she needed to make her sister the best birthday breakfast ever. Placing her headphones around her neck, she selected a kicking play list, and began. "First, I'll start the cake! That way while it cools I can fix the main dish!"

Anna poured the instant cake mix into the bowel. She read the directions oil, water, and two eggs. "No, problem!" Once everything was in the bowl, Anna proceeded to plug in the mixer. Turning the device around in her hand, she frowned unsure what to do next. "How does Elsa work thing?" Sticking the beaters into the chocolate dust, Anna flipped the switch to full blast. Unable to control the device an on-slaughter of unbeaten ingredients flew everywhere. Anna hastily turned off the mixer, her face coated with the damage. "That did not work out as planned. I think I'll use a spoon."  
Ten minutes later Anna poured a lumpy cake mix into a cake pan. Sliding it into the over Anna set the timer. "Cake in the oven, check!"  
Anna then began to place bacon on the griddle. Next she started on a pancake mix using a spoon. She flipped the bacon unsure if it was done. Giving it another few minutes Anna decided it was done. Cracking the eggs she missed a few shells for her ever-growing excitement got the better of her dwindling attention span. "So, if memory serves Elsa usually scrambles these with a fork and adds a little milk. Pouring the eggs onto the griddle Anna watched them like a hawk. Her phone dinged. "Oh, all my lives are charged! Now I'll defeat this damn level," she proclaimed getting distracted.

Minutes went by, the timer for the cake was beeping, and her eggs were still on the griddle nearly burnt. Anna finally lifted her nose out of the game, "Damn, that beeping is annoying. Going back to the level she realized, "My cake!" Pulling it out of the over it seemed okay. However, as Anna attempted to place it on a cake pan it came out a crumbled mess. "Cakes, are not supposed to look like that. Then again I still need to ice it."

Scrapping the overcooked eggs onto a plate Anna began to work on the pancakes. The mix was too thin causing it not to stay in a perfect circle. The time to flip them over, become an even bigger problem. The first one hit the far wall behind her, her second attempt stuck to the ceiling, and the third one ended up ripped. Four and five were kind of round if looking like an elongated oval counted, but those would have to due since Anna was out of pancake mix. Finally, Anna began to the toast, when she realized she had no butter. "Crap, I should have bought more." Sliding across the floor Anna skimmed the fridge finding a container of spray butter. "This ought work." Little did she know that it was expired.  
She had just started plating some of the food when the sound of the floor creaking caught her attention. "Anna," a soft voice called sleepily.

"Shit, Elsa," she muttered. She didn't even have a chance to frost the cake. Anna skidded into the hall. "Morning, my love!" she exclaimed, displaying a sly smirk.

"What are doing up, this early?"

"I was going to make breakfast."

"No, it's your birthday, so take that alluring ass of yours back to bed."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go back to bed," Anna ordered.

"But I want my morning tea."

Anna had no choice she could not allow Elsa into the kitchen. "I can't allow you to have it right now."

Elsa now fully awake. Worriedly she asked, "Anna, what is going on you with you this morning?"

"Forgive me, my snow leopard," Anna apologized, before grabbing Elsa, slinging over her should and carrying her back to the bedroom.

"Damn it, Anna, you know I hate when you do this. I'm going to kill Kristoff for taking you to the gym."

This comment only made the girls smile bigger, "Ah, come on, Els you know you love it when I rough you up."

Blushing profusely Elsa, knowing this to be true, "This is not the time to bring that up."

"Just let me handle everything," Anna suggested, as she entered their room.

Tossing her older sister on the bed Anna proceeded to handcuff to her bedposts. Disgruntled, yet slightly aroused Elsa protested, "This is wrong on so many levels."

Anna tapped Elsa's nose satisfied with her work, "Now, you stay right here while I finish up your present."

"Oh!" Elsa said, with legitimate surprise. "Oh," she said again, this time her face darkened. "As much as I love you Anna, please dear god tell me you're not trying what you did last year for my birthday. For I don't think I'll ever be able to go through that again."

Anna crossed her arms over chest, "No, I will not be putting on sexy clothes to seduce you. This year I have the better gift! Now just be a good girl and stay, while I go get it."

Watching her sister take her leave Elsa tugged at her restraints, "Yeah, 'cause I have a choice."

Anna finished plating the food on a tray, adding a cup of iced-tea. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice, and Elsa's tea. "Elsa is going to be so proud!" Skipping away the girl was oblivious to the front door opening, and a dark figure entering the house. Walking into the room seeing her sister still cuffed to the bed, Anna presented the food. "I made you breakfast, Happy Birthday Elsa!" Anna undid the cuffs giving her sister her freedom, "See I told I was taking care of it

Elsa titled her head to the side surprised that Anna did such a wonderful thing. "Anna, you did all this by yourself?"

"Yes!"

Hearing her love's reply worry struck her as she glanced at the meal. Not wanting to hurt Anna's feelings she plastered a fake smile while Anna's never flattered. Internally though the older woman grimaced seeing the horror of Anna's attempt to cook. _How the hell do you mess up orange juice? The bacon is only half cooked, the eggs are overdone, and those are shells. It's the thought that counts. It's the thought that counts. Still how did this girl screw up orange juice? Maybe, the toast will be a__l__right, but those pancakes scare me._

"Well, aren't you going to eat?"

Hesitantly Elsa picked up a slice of toast, turning over slightly she saw that it wasn't burnt. Taking a small bite. Placing it back Elsa felt sick as an odd sour taste touched her tongue. She made a grab for the tea downing half, _Oh god, what did she __use to spread on this toast__? At least she can't screw up that __iced-tea__ thank the gods. _"Anna, this wonderful, but-"

"You actually love it! Cause I was thinking about cooking more often-"

"No," Elsa shouted, her voice having an icy edge.

Anna cringed back hearing the sharp tone.

Her voice softened, "Anna, here try the eggs and you'll see or should I say taste my reason."

Picking up the fork Anna scoped up some eggs, placing it into her mouth disgust ensured. Reaching for the trash can, she spat up the overcooked food. "That was awful," she shuddered. Wiping her mouth Anna felt awful her perfect idea turned into the worst breakfast in the history. Even worse she was so proud of the idea of getting Elsa an awesome gift. "I'm sorry, Els this must be even worse then last year."

"Nothing will ever compare to that, snowflake." Pushing the tray aside Elsa got up and cupped her sister's cheek. "The thought was lovely, the execution, needs some, um work."

"So, you're saying that you loved the idea?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course, it came from you, and that is all that counts." Elsa placed a gentle kiss on her sister's cheek.

Anna nervously whispered, "If you hated the breakfast, then the cake will be even worse."

Elsa sighed having a bad feeling Anna tried that as well. "Then I guess we'll have to make one ourselves."

Entering the kitchen Anna spotted a white box. She raced over to see where it came from. While Elsa stood mortified as the state of the kitchen. The pancake from the ceiling feel to the floor, and chocolate batter leaked down the walls. She started to rub her temples, _Conceal don't feel, it's the thought that counts. _Flipping up the lid anger and annoyance flitted to Anna's mind. Grabbing the pink note she went to rip it up until Elsa came out of the trance. "Is that the cake?"

Turning quickly to lean on the contour crumbling up the note behind her, "Your, uh, cake. Yes."

Elsa gave it a quick once over she wondered if she should take a chance and try it. _I'm sure the frosting can't that be that bad. _"May I?"

"It's your cake, by all means."

Running a finger along the edge Elsa slowing placed it in her mouth. To her surprise it was actually delicious. "Wow! This is amazing Anna!"

Using her free hand to rub it over her hair Anna pretended to be modest, "Ah, it was nothing. However, I do have another present."

"Did you bake it?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

Anna could smile and roll her eyes. Taking a step forward she kissed Elsa.

As Elsa deepened the kiss Anna left go the note, pulling her girlfriend closing, and it fell upon the floor revealing, what was written.

_You owe me one!_

_-K_

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea something I wanted to get done quick was going to be this long. I hope this wasn't too bad.**


	5. Secret Admirer

Day 5 Prompt: Secret Admirer

**A/N: So, there is some cursing here, but I got picture that even when Anna writes notes her hand just writes before her brain has time to catch up. Which causes her to ramble and some words to slip through into her handwriting. I'm so over thinking this concept. **

Anna POV

* * *

I see her everyday in my first period that gorgeous blonde beauty with the nerdy, yet alluring glasses. I have a thing for geeky blondes. However, every time I make an attempt to talk to her I end up stumbling over my words, or tripping on my own feet. Granted I've gained a laugh from the goddess named Elsa, but then she leaves as quickly as that musical laugh sounds. I have come to the conclusion that she is shy. Today though I will make her mine, or die trying. A bit over dramatic, but if I didn't try I would die from a heart ache.

My plan was set I would simply sit beside her, and simply ask her out. Of course I wound up waking up late, couldn't decide what to wear. Even worse my hair had assumed a lion mane statue. In the end I found myself in my Delain band shirt, black pants, and boots. Running down the hall entering the class I saw the seat next to Elsa taken by some blonde guy. Grumbling a few curses under my breath I took the seat just across the room in the left back corner. The class moved by slowly, and all the teachers words were lost on me today. I tapped my pencil thinking of new way to talk to Elsa.

Then the idea hit me ripping out a piece of paper I wrote her note.

_I suck at words I know, and most of the time I start rambling on without giving a pause for a breath, damn I'm doing now. Anyway, I like you a lot, but I'm too __damn__ nervous to let you __know__. You're like an angel walking the earth, no you're a __fucking__ sex goddess. I love how your hair shines under the sun, and dream to run __my __fingers through it. The way I can __get __lost in those icy blue eyes behind those sexy glasses. I long to hold those seductive hips that you try to hide underneath those baggy pants. __Wow, it got hot in just writing this. Off topic again. Look if you don't feel the same I'll understand since I sound like a crazy person at this point. However, if you do and if you want __to __meet me after class with an answer._

_S__igned, __Snowflake_

I read and reread the letter a couple of times. She might think I'm insane, but at least I got my feelings out. Folding the paper into an airplane, something I do when bored. On one wing I wrote addressing it to the cute blonde. I waited for the teacher to turn his back, when he did I launched it. My awesome paper airplane skills surprised me. It landed nudging Elsa's arm. Picking it my note she examined it, and her glanced meet mine, and I waved signaling that I sent it. To my disappointment she passed it to the guy beside her who also had blonde hair. He read, it and blush coated his coats. He handed back to Elsa, I could read his lips. "I think this belongs you."

Taking it Elsa read it she too turned red. It could not have been that bad. Feeling embarrassed I shrank down into my seat. To my surprise she reread the note not once, but a few times. Class ended ten minutes later, Elsa rushed out without even word. I let out a forlorn sighed, and decided to call my attempt a failure. Slinging my back over my shoulder I made my way out to drown my sorrows in coffee. Walking out I was taken aback when a hand grabbed my collar. Spinning around I saw Elsa. The blush was still on her face, my note in her shaking hands. "Did you write this for me?" she asked barley above a whisper.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head. "I can be a bit blunt about my words, sorry.

She smiled softly. "I never knew. . ." she trailed off. Instead of using her words she hugged me. The unexpected sudden contact made me jump slightly, but I loved ever second of it. Her hair brushed against my cheek tickling it, and it smelled like strawberries. She pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Still smiling like a dork I asked, "I'm going for coffee you want to join me?"

Elsa nodded, "You know this has-"

In my excitement I grabbed her arm dragging the girl of my dreams towards the coffee shop. Until we got to the front door where the blonde guy stood arms crossed. "Damn it, Anna, this crap has gone on long enough," he fumed.

"What crap?" I asked innocently.

"I have to concur with Kristoff," my blonde angel said.

I stuck out my lip in a pout, "Ah, come one you know love it when we do this during school hours."

Elsa sighed defeated, patting Anna's head, "Yes, I love the role playing during school, but that note was quite. . .quite-"

"Naughty, erotic, full of awful language-"

"Shut up, Kristoff," the two girls shouted. Kristoff back off leaving the two to their own problems. Sighing he jammed his hands in pockets and left.

"Lovely, and I loved having you as my secret admirer." Elsa then proceeded to poke me in the side causing me to squirm. "Even though we need to discuss your colorful vocabulary. Now I could go for that coffee, my wonderful admirer will be paying as well." Taking my hand in her own we began leave for the shop.

Walking down the sidewalk I began my new plot."I was thinking that next week you can the evil Snow Queen, and I'll be the dashing knight."


	6. Jealousy

Day 6 Prompt: Jealousy

Elsa POV

Set during the isolation period, just writing how teenage Elsa felt being on the other side of the door.

* * *

I watched Anna play from my frozen window, frost had covered it both revealing and betraying my saddened mood. She could live her life free as a bird that sat upon a tree, whilst I had to stay in my cage. I rubbed my hands together feeling the texture of the glove's fail to warm my hands. I further watched as Anna ran around the garden her hair shining under the sun's light. Seeing her laughing and enjoying herself. A strange feeling tore at my heart. It was the same thing emotion I felt whenever I looked at myself in the mirror: hate. My anger spiked, and I heard the window crack from the ice.

I hated Anna. I hated how she didn't have to remember what happened. As I sit in my room forced to relive the moment every second of the day. I hated how she could just be so reckless, while I learned pose and grace. I hated how my future was set already, I had to be queen. She could roam the world, meet new people, and be free. I hated that smile that light up a whole room as she entered.

She left the garden and out of my sight. I glanced at the clock to see that it almost had reached the hour of reckoning as I called it. I caught my reflection in the mirror underneath it. Getting a good look at the girl who stared back at me. I despised what I saw. No, I could never hate Anna, I loved her. No, the thing I hated most of all, was myself, 'cause while I wallowed in self-pity, she still came back to knock on my door. No, matter how many times I yelled for her to go away, or remain silent. Anna remained herself, and asked every day the same 'do you want to build a snowman?' Keeping an unhealthy faith that I would some day open the door.

The clock chimed, and I heard that distinctive knock sound, and that voice. That forsaken, cute voice, "Do you want to build a snowman." My anger faded, and sadness once again ripped my heart.

"Yes, I want to," I whispered. "Oh, gods yes, how I just want to spend one more minute with you, Anna" I reached for the knob longing to open it, but the frost on the gloves caused me to pulled back in fear.

I heard a forlorn sigh, and her feet scuffled away in disappointment steps.

Falling to my knees freezing the floor beneath my gloves tears fell from my cheeks. They turned to ice as they fell. The feeling my chest was not hatred, but jealousy. I was jealous because she could live a life that I only dreamed about.

* * *

A/N: Jealousy is so not my forte, but I gave it shot. Yeah, I have to the conclusion that I zero confidence in anything I write.


	7. Modern AU

Day 7 Prompt: Modern AU

**A/N: yay, writer's block, so I went with the one thing that I could think of Elsa teaching Anna how to drive.**

* * *

"Anna, slow down this is a driving lesson not a race," Elsa stuttered grabbing onto the seat. "For the love of the gods, turn signal, please," she shouted.

"But these dumbass' are moving too slow," Anna whined.

Removing her hand from the seat she noticed the impression's caused by her nails. _Damn, she is so nervous. Mom and dad should have done this year ago._ Anna blew past a red light and in the background a chorus of horns sounded. "Anna, please calm down," Elsa begged. "The more nervous you are the worse you'll be."

"But this is hard, there are too many rules and why the hell do people have to park on the side of the road?" panic clear in the ginger's voice.

Anna slammed on the breaks as the next light turned red. _I need to come with something fast, or this girl might kills us both. Why can't she learn like I did and just play GTA. That's it, a game! _Anna, let's a play!" Elsa suggested.

"A game?" she asked swerving to miss a bump.

"Yes, every time you do something right, or don't panic, I'll give you my desert's.

"Really?" the girl beamed.

"Yes! Just keep your eyes on the road, However, every time you screw up I get your cake.

Gripping the wheel tighter, Anna softly pressed down the gas as soon as the light turned green. Elsa's idea was actually working Anna seemed less nervous as she drove down the road. The prospect of chocolate hanging over Anna's head was a great motivator. She only forgot to signal a turn twice, and nearly hit some guy who wasn't paying attention. Elsa barley rose her voice, to scold her sister if she did something stupid. She wound up losing a weeks worth of desert, but it was worth it. Elsa allowed Anna to just drive to heart content both feeling for the moments they spent together.

Miles went by and the two ended up in the middle of nowhere out of gas. "I think we're lost," Anna presumed. "Not even the GPS is working."

"I called Kristoff, he said he could be here-" Elsa looked around, "anywhere between ten to infinity I guess. You sure got us lost."

"This was your idea," Anna pointed out.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll take the blame, but I will be driving us back. You scare me."

Crossing her arms over her chest Anna huffed, "I can't be that bad we got this far without dieing."

Patting those ginger locks Elsa simply smiled. "Alright you did acceptable for. . . a beginner."

"Not everyone can be perfect like you," Anna muttered.

Acting as if she was offended, Elsa gasped, "I'm not perfect. Far from it."

A wicked smirk crossed Anna's lips. "Yeah, you were awful the first time in bed."

"I have gotten better, at least I don't fall asleep after a few rounds

"Want to put that theory to the test, dear sister," Anna challenged. "There is a whole back seat, that has yet to be broken," she implied stealing a quick kiss.

"Challenge accepted," Elsa winked, getting to the car. _I'm so __glad for tinted windows._

**A/N: I'm done a day late, but better late than never. I don't even care how bad this is. Now, I'm going to pass out in a corner.**


End file.
